


The Best Day

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: When Chris learns Sebastian has never been ice skating before, he offers to teach him on the lake near his house. Sebastian doesn’t really learn how to skate, but they both gain something special.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post (https://musette22.tumblr.com/post/641339963677540352/that-definitely-isnt-seb-and-i-actually-dont) by musette22 because she said she wanted a fic and it sounded like a lot of fun <3 I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope people enjoy reading it :)

“Wait you’ve never been skating?” Chris looks incredulous.

“No,” Seb says, making a face, “I’d probably get my limbs chopped off by some kid or I’ll fall and break all my bones. I value my life you know.” 

“I can teach you,” Chris says quickly, “I won’t let you die. Please, please, please?” 

It’s the hopeful excited look in Chris’s eyes that makes Sebastian say yes. He still thinks ice-skating is the way to certain death and he’s not at all confident about his own abilities on the ice given that he has never set foot on it and never once intended to either, but Chris just looks so damn happy about the idea of teaching Seb how to skate that he can’t say no. Can’t risk that smile going away and that twinkle in his eyes. So he’s letting Chris take him to the lake near Chris’s house and putting on some of Scott’s old skates. Let it be noted that Sebastian Stan is willing to risk death for Chris. It’s those puppy eyes. And maybe, possibly, the fact that Seb has had a gigantic crush on Chris since the day they met. 

“No one’s going to see you and I’ll be there to catch you if you fall, Seb,” Chris says as they are putting on their skates. 

Sebastian gives him a dubious look. “You sure about that?” he asks. 

“Of course,” Chris says confidently. “You’re gonna be fine. No chopped off fingers or sliced off hands, I promise.” 

“You say that now, Evans, but I’ve heard stories,” Seb grumbles. And Chris actually pouts at him. Jesus fucking Christ. “Fine. But you will catch me and you better not laugh.” He points his finger at Chris, then goes back to lacing up his skates. 

Chris takes a look at the skates, kneels down, and pulls the laces tighter. “I promise that I’ll behave,” he says sincerely. 

He gets up off his knees and pulls Seb up too. He walks backwards onto the ice, still holding Seb’s hands and carefully making him walk with him. They are standing on the ice and Seb’s legs are wobbly. He’s convinced he’s going to fall any second now. Chris skates backwards, never letting go of Seb and keeping a slow and steady pace. Sebastian catches his eyes and sees how wide they are. Sees Chris’s mouth is open just a little and that fills Sebastian’s brain with thoughts he definitely shouldn’t be thinking right now. He’s so caught up with the look on Chris’s face - the one he wants to mean all sorts of things - that he forgets to mind his feet. He topples over, taking Chris down with him. As promised, Chris does catch him. Just with his body onto the ice, breaking Sebastian’s fall. 

Chris has to fight a smile as he walks Seb onto the ice. His wobbly legs, those doe eyes and the pink tip of his nose. That look of determination. He’s feeling a little breathless. He likes Seb, has liked him for God knows how long. And when he learned Seb had never been skating, of course he had to offer to teach him. Chris has been ice-skating with his siblings for as long as he can remember. The cold Massachusetts winters are perfect for fun on the ice. He knows Seb was hesitant, that he has some anxiety about it all. So the fact that he trusts Chris with his is brilliant. A gift. He’s getting a little lost in Seb’s eyes, searching for meaning, for something, when Seb falls over. Chris slips too and his back hits the ice. Instinctively he wraps his arms around Sebastian’s back. 

Seb looks startled, wide-eyed and his cheeks are flushed red. He has never looked cuter, Chris is sure of it. Their proximity, everything… Chris’s brain turns off for a second. Before he can think of it, he is leaning in and pressing his lips to Sebastian’s. He’s about to panic, about to apologize when Seb kisses him back. He is smiling so widely when they part. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that,” Seb says softly. “The kissing, not the making an embarrassment of myself on skates.” 

“‘S not embarrassing,” Chris says, stroking Sebastian’s cheeks with his gloved hand. “And I’m glad you wanted to kiss me too. Would be really awkward if you didn’t.” 

Seb kisses him again. “We should probably get up,” he smiles. 

“Probably,” Chris agrees. He rolls them over so he can stand up first and then helps Seb stand up. “You wanna try again or?” 

“Or,” Seb squeezes Chris’s hand, “we could go inside, have some hot chocolate. Maybe kiss some more? And maybe I will let you charm me into trying this again tomorrow.” 

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Chris grins. 

He carefully takes them off the ice. He and Seb walk home, holding hands. When they arrive back they are greeted by Dodger and Seb plays with him while Chris makes them hot chocolate. Then they settle down in his bed together, the fireplace going. They drink their hot chocolate and kiss and talk. It’s one of the best days Chris has ever had. He might not have actually taught Seb how to skate, yet, but they did something much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr if you want to! I'm also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there :)


End file.
